A house may include an alert device, such as a smoke alarm, a security alarm, or the like, capable of providing an alert identifying a status of the house. The alert device may utilize an alert, such as an audible alert, a visual alert, a vibrating alert, or the like. The alert device may connect to a monitoring service via a public switched telephone network.